Under False Truths
by crimsondragonn
Summary: Everyone is dead. Or so Mikan and her little brother, Max, thinks. Until they meet a secret organization, who wants to know exactly HOW demons has possesed the home they call Earth. But will Mikan really know who to trust and who to save?


Under False Truths

"C'mon, hurry Max, hurry!" I said breathlessly, tugging on my little brothers hand harder, urging him to go faster.

"We. . . Need. . . To. . . Escape." I panted, looking around wildly, already sensing that we were surrounded. I cursed in my head and frantically tried to find an exit, my heart pounding. The tiny mouse-brown haired, chocolate brown eyed brother of mine looked at me. My breath caught as I heard the footsteps getting closer. . . And closer. I hugged Max's tiny frail body close to mine, trying to shield him from further harm. That was when I noticed the stairs leading upwards. I guided him up, and we stumbled on top of the rooftop, slamming the doors shut, hoping that the things behind us will leave. It was not likely, but we had to have some hope.

"Sis. . . What about the wall-climbing ones?" Max whispered to me urgently. I cursed silently in my head. How could I forget? I paced around, trying to figure out an escape plan, but coming up with nothing. I ran a hand through my undone hair, grinding my teeth together, heart still working overtime. I heard the door bang loudly and my head snapped to look at it. The door banged two more times before the hinges came off. I pulled Max behind me and faced the ugly demons. These were blue and looked almost like zombies, with their rotten flesh showing and how undead they looked. I breathed in sharply, still trying to think of something. That was when I saw a flash of black, and all of the sudden the blue bodies at the front collapsed, yellow-green blood oozing out of fresh wounds. I looked around, trying to find the thing or person that killed them. Another black flash, and another wave of blue demons fell down. Flashes after flashes of black and finally, all of the demons bodies have fallen. The black flash stopped moving so quickly and stood, looking at me. He, I was sure now that he was a human, had raven black hair and crimson eyes. He also looked around the same age as me. He wore all black, and had a belt which held a variety of weapons. He held two long daggers, both covered in the disgusting, foul-smelling blood that came from those demons.

"How are you still alive?" He asked, his voice tinged with awe. Max peeked around my body, looking at the stranger.

"How are YOU alive?" I asked in amazement. He just shook his head and looked up as a helicopter came down to us.

"Looks like my ride's here." He commented, and I looked at Max, then at the stranger.

"Please, can you take us too?" I pleaded. He looked at me and it seemed as if he was judging me. He sighed softly as he saw Max looking at him hopefully.

". . . Fine." He grumbled under his breath. I looked behind me as I heard something scratching on the wall of the building. My heart froze as a black reptillian head poked up, a black tongue flickering out of it's mouth.

"Flessssssssh. . ." The demon hissed. I backed away from the wall, holding Max behind me. The black-haired stranger stepped in front of us calmly. He reached into one of the belt compartments and took out a gun. He aimed it at the reptile demon and two shots rang out, deafening the helicopters noise. When he stepped out of the way, the demons head was no longer there. The helicopter landed on the rooftop and the black haired boy climbed inside. I helped Max in, and took the boys hand to help myself up.

"What is your name, anyways?" I asked him, sitting in the seat.

"Natsume." The boy answered calmly, leaning back against the seat beside me. I looked up and saw Max talking with the pilot, sitting up front. He talked excitedly about how the helicopter worked and what buttons did what. He was laughing and smiling. I smiled softly, seeing how happy he was.

"What's your name, Polka?" Natsume asked. I blinked and faced him, frowning, not getting the name until it hit me. I was wearing a skirt, as ridiculous as it was, and it must've slid up my leg as I climbed in the helicopter.

"You. . . You. . . You PERVERT!" I told him, backing away from him. His eyes flashed in amusement, his lips smirking. I huffed and smacked him angrily.

". . . My name's Mikan. And that's my brother, Max." I mumbled, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Hn." Natsume murmered, leaning back and resting. I sighed softly and stared out of the helicopters window, leaning back slowly. I paled when I saw dark red flying demons flying slightly behind us. I sat up straight and shoved Natsume none too gently.

"There are demons behind us!" I hissed. His eyes snapped open and he looked out of the window.

"Tsubasa. . . Those parasites are coming after us." Natsume told the pilot, who nodded, completely calm. I wanted to scream at him, how the hell could you be calm when demons are coming to kill you? Instead, I breathed out a frustrated sigh and crossed my arms over my chest. I was trying to keep calm, but that was very hard to do, especially when Tsubasa the pilot pulled out a long shotgun from underneath his seat.

"Natsume, you drive." Tsubasa growled out, getting out of his seat. The helicopter wobbled and I let out a frantic scream, clutching my seat. I heard Natsume chuckle and slip into his seat and grabbed the controls, steering the helicopter. I began to hyperventilate as Tsubasa opened the door beside me. He calmly stepped onto the edge of the pole and with one hand holding onto the handle of the door, took aim at the demons. I screeched as he started shooting one handed.

"Are you crazy? That gun needs two hands!" I yelled at him. He looked at me simply and smirked.

"We do what we can to survive, newbie." He replied, looking back and began to shoot again. I looked at him, my mouth hanging open. I looked out the window and saw demons suddenly dropping to the ground, lifeless.

". . . Wow, you're good." I commented, trying to keep it together mentally. Tsubasa shrugged.

"Practice makes perfect." He replied simply, grinning down at me. I blinked again and slowly smiled back.

"We're almost there." Natsume called out blankly from the front. Max was hopping on his seat energetically, beaming.

"This is soooooooooooooo cool! Like this is a manga or something!" He said cheerfully. I smiled lightly and hummed softly. I looked out the window and saw buildings flash past. I watched as Natsume carefully landed the helicopter on a patch of cleared cement. When the blades stopped moving, Max hopped out of his seat and clambered down, looking around, confused. I stepped off gingerly, almost losing my balance. A firm hand gripped my elbow and I looked back, meeting Natsume's blank gaze.

"Don't fall, Polka." I blinked and nodded, unable to speak. He let go of me and walked off. Tsubasa, the pilot, grinned and winked at me as he passed. I followed the three boys to a doorway, that led to another door, that led to another door. That door led us to stairs going down, instead of up. I stepped down, making sure not to fall this time. I was aware of how close Natsume was now, right behind me. It got me angry, how he would be impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for me to hurry up. I sighed and tried to up my pace, and trying not to fall. It was hard, since it was pitch black, and it seemed nobody had any flashlights. I vaguely heard Max's excited chatter with Tsubasa, as something large and heavy fell on me. I tumbled down the stairs, hearing Natsume's shout of surprise. Then all I could remember was a pair of sharp claws digging into my back. . . And then darkness.

I hope you like this. ^^ Please review, tell me what you think. I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can, so please be patient.


End file.
